


Träum weiter

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [4]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Scherbenhaufen, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Thorsten und Sebastian üben für Sebastians Einsatz als verdeckter Ermittler…





	Träum weiter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earnur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=earnur).



> **Beta:** Mein Dank gebührt _earnur_ , die wie so oft herausragende Canon-Kenntnis bewies, und _astargatelover_ , der ein scharfes Auge auf kuriose Kommasetzung und seltsame Wortstellungen hatte.  
>  **Widmung:** Für _earnur _, denn deine Begeisterung für meine Stuttgarter ist immer wieder inspirierend.__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _**Prompt:** [120er:](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/1356.html) #039: Dreams_  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Ich habe die Tage mal wieder _„Scherbenhaufen“_ geschaut, und was soll ich sagen, diese Szene springt das geneigte FanGirl ja quasi an. Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, wieso und warum sie es in den fertigen Film geschafft hat, aber liebe ARD, wenn ihr damit den wilden Spekulationen um eine Affäre zwischen den Herren Lannert und Bootz eine Abfuhr erteilen wolltet, dann kann ich nur sagen: „EPIC FAIL!“ Wenn der Herr Bootz sein „Satyr-Grinsen“ auflegt, und der Herr Lannert daraufhin irgendwie verlegen aus dem Fenster schaut, dann ist jedes Dementi unglaubwürdig. Und ich habe die Hoffnung für die beiden noch nicht ganz aufgegeben. In diesem Sinne träume auch ich noch ein bisschen weiter._  
>  _

# „Träum weiter“

 

_„Ja, das war schon mal nicht schlecht. Nie konkret auf eine eventuelle Fangfrage antworten.“_

Du machst dich wirklich gut. Improvisierst, lässt dich nicht in die Falle locken und deine Legende sitzt schon ganz gut. Trotzdem ist mir immer noch nicht wohl bei diesem Plan, den sich die Staatsanwältin da ausgedacht hat, aber auf mich hört ja keiner. Du hast natürlich sofort zugestimmt, als sie dir den Vorschlag gemacht hat. Also bleibt mir nur, dich vorzubereiten, so gut es in dieser kurzen Zeit eben geht. Immerhin bist du ein gelehriger Schüler.

_„Danke.“_

Du salutierst mir mit einem leicht ironischen Grinsen und sofort breitet sich wieder dieses unangenehm flaue Gefühl in meinem Bauch aus. Du bist dir deiner Sache zu sicher, schätzt das Risiko völlig falsch ein. Ein bisschen kommst du mir vor wie der kleine Junge, der unverhofft bei den Großen mitspielen darf, obwohl er keine Ahnung hat, worum es eigentlich geht. Der alte Imberger mag nicht Viktor de Man sein, aber da draußen läuft immer noch ein Mörder frei herum, wir haben keine Ahnung, worum es hier eigentlich geht und du machst dich freiwillig zur Zielscheibe. ‚Nicht schlecht‘ reicht da nicht, du musst perfekt werden. Ich versuche dich zu überraschen. Deine Antworten müssen auch sitzen, wenn dich mal jemand auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt.

_„Und dann?“_

Du zögerst, schaust mich einen Moment fragend an, bis du endlich verstehst, was ich von dir will. Deine Pause ist auffällig, aber noch nicht verräterisch. Jeder kann mal kurzzeitig abgelenkt sein. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du besser bei der Sache bist, wenn es wirklich darauf ankommt.

_„Und dann? – Ach so, ja, und dann… dann, ähe, hab‘ ich drei Semester Jura in München studiert. 2003 Eröffnung eines Sportstudios, 2006 musste ich dann leider Insolvenz anmelden, aber 2008 bin ich dann letztendlich doch nach Stuttgart gezogen. Wegen einer Frau, meiner großen Liebe.“_

Du gestikulierst ein wenig mit deiner Bierflasche, setzt dich schließlich auf die Kante des Küchenblocks und schenkst mir wieder dieses hintergründige Grinsen, bei dem mir immer ganz anders wird. Deine Antwort ist gut, ausführlich genug, um echt zu erscheinen, aber nicht so detailliert, dass sie auswendig gelernt wirkt. Nur der letzte Satz stört mich, ganz massiv sogar. Ich rede mir ein, es liegt nur daran, dass er ein Einfallstor für weitere, gefährliche Nachfragen bietet, wenn doch jemand misstrauisch wird. Und je mehr du erzählst, umso mehr Lügen musst du im Kopf behalten. Das flaue Gefühl in meinem Bauch wird stärker, sagt etwas ganz anderes, aber ich ziehe es vor, das zu ignorieren. Ich darf mich nicht ablenken lassen, muss mich auf meinen Job konzentrieren, also stelle ich die einzig logische Frage.

_„Haben Sie Kinder?“_

Du nimmst erst mal einen Schluck aus deiner Bierflasche um Zeit zu gewinnen. Ein guter Schachzug. So kannst du einen Moment nachdenken, dir eine Antwort überlegen, ohne dass dein Zögern auffällig würde.

_„Nein, hat sich nie ergeben.“_

Wieder ist deine Antwort gut: knapp und einfach, lässt keine Fragen offen. Du drehst dich schon weg, betrachtest das Gespräch anscheinend als beendet, doch das war nur die einfache Frage. Die wirklich gefährliche kommt erst noch.

_„Und die Frau?“_

Du hältst in der Bewegung inne, drehst dich langsam zurück. Irritiert schaust du mich an. Damit hast du jetzt nicht gerechnet. Dir Frage nach den Kindern konntest du noch leicht abbügeln, aber du hast nicht daran gedacht, dass auch mal jemand weiter nachfragen könnte. Ich muss aber weiter nachfragen, jede mögliche Frage finden, für deine Sicherheit. Und du musst eine Antwort haben, schnell und glaubwürdig. Aber das ist nur die halbe Wahrheit.

Es ist längst auch ein Spiel zwischen uns geworden. Die Frau, die du spontan erfunden hast, ist dein Trumpf gewesen. Du hast dich schon als Sieger gesehen, jetzt musst du erkennen, dass ich immer noch besser bin. Ich bemühe mich gar nicht, mein triumphierendes Grinsen zu verbergen, sondern ziehe die Augenbrauen hoch und bohre sofort weiter.

_„Was ist aus ihr geworden?“_

Du räusperst dich kurz, hockst dich dann wieder auf den Küchenblock, stellst den einen Fuß auf den nahen Stuhl. Dann gibst du erst mal ein paar Allgemeinplätze von dir, während du dir deine Antwort zurechtlegst. Deine Improvisationstechnik ist gut, dass muss ich dir lassen. Du bist ein Naturtalent.

_„Naja, wissen Sie… das war ‘ne ziemlich harte Zeit, nach dieser Insolvenz mit dem Sportstudio. Sie hat mich dann mit meinem…“_

Du brichst kurz ab, zögerst den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Deine Mundwinkel zucken verräterisch und du spitzt die Lippen um dieses verräterische Grinsen zu verbergen, dass sich immer auf deine Lippen schleicht, wenn du wieder etwas ausheckst. Ich sehe den Schalk in deinen Augen blitzen und fürchte, mein Versuch, dich verbal in die Ecke zu drängen, hat sich gerade in einen Bumerang verwandelt.

_„… na, ehrlich gesagt, ich hab‘ sie dann mit meinem besten Freund betrogen.“_

Bitte was? Meine Kinnlade klappt nach unten. Mit viel Mühe gelingt es mir, die verräterische Mimik hinter einem unartikulierten Fragelaut zu verstecken. Habe ich das jetzt wirklich richtig gehört?

_„Häh… ich denk‘, ich bin dein bester Freund.“_

Das war jetzt wohl so ungefähr die dämlichste Frage, die ich stellen konnte. Und ich verfluche mein verräterisches Herz dafür, dass es in Erwartung deiner Antwort fast aus meiner Brust springt.

_„Na, eben!“_

Herausfordernd ziehst du die Augenbraue hoch und bedenkst mich mit diesem hintergründigen Grinsen, bei dem ich nie weiß, woran ich bin. In jeder anderen Situation kann ich dich lesen wie ein offenes Buch, nur wenn du dieses Grinsen auflegst, stehe ich hilflos im Dunkeln. Für eine Sekunde erwäge ich, eine provozierende Antwort zu geben, zu sagen, dass du mir da schon auf die Sprünge helfen muss, weil ich mich nicht erinnern kann, doch dann lasse ich es lieber. Ich weiß nicht, wie weit du wirklich gehen würdest und das Risiko ist zu groß.

_„Ja… träum weiter.“_

Schnell wende ich den Blick ab und schaue aus dem Fenster, bevor meine Augen mich verraten. Dein Grinsen wird breiter und ich ahne, es ist zu spät. Du hast gesehen, wovon ich heimlich träume.

 

* * *

 

_„Ja, das war schon mal nicht schlecht. Nie konkret auf eine eventuelle Fangfrage antworten.“_

Dein Lob bedeutet mir viel. Ich habe Julia gesagt, dass ich ein besseres Gefühl hätte, wenn sie ‚Ja‘ sagen würde. Sie hat nichts gesagt, hat mich einfach wortlos stehen lassen. Aber es hätte wahrscheinlich auch keinen Unterschied gemacht, denn es wäre ohnehin nicht ehrlich gewesen. Deine Meinung ist mir viel wichtiger. Du hältst überhaupt nichts von diesem Plan, aber du respektierst meine Entscheidung und unterstützt mich mit allem, was du kannst. Das ist der Unterschied. Wir mögen nicht immer einer Meinung sein und du findest auch nicht alle meine Ideen gut, aber du stehst immer hinter mir.

_„Danke.“_

Ein warmes Kribbeln breitet sich in meinem Bauch aus und ich versuche, meine Gefühle mit einem ironischen Salut zu überspielen. Ich hoffe, du verstehst trotzdem, dass mein Dank ernst gemeint war. Du scheinst es aber gar nicht so richtig zu registrieren, bist mit deinen Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders.

_„Und dann?“_

Ich glaube, ich habe im ersten Moment geschaut wie das sprichwörtliche Auto. Es dauert einen Moment, bis ich endlich verstehe, was du von mir willst. Die Legende. Du willst wissen, ob ich meine fiktive Biographie glaubwürdig rüberbringen kann.

_„Und dann? – Ach so, ja, und dann… dann, ähe, hab‘ ich drei Semester Jura in München studiert. 2003 Eröffnung eines Sportstudios, 2006 musste ich dann leider Insolvenz anmelden, aber 2008 bin ich dann letztendlich doch nach Stuttgart gezogen. Wegen einer Frau, meiner großen Liebe.“_

Eigentlich bin ich der Meinung, das war ganz okay. ‚Nicht zu viele Details‘, hast du mir eingeschärft. Das wirkt auswendig gelernt, da werden viele misstrauisch. Lieber ein paar Dinge ganz bewusst auslassen, dann lassen sich die Fragen lenken – und beantworten, ohne immer neue Lügen erfinden zu müssen. Ich habe mich an alles gehalten, trotzdem scheinst du nicht zufrieden mit mir. Du versteifst dich und ziehst die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammen. War es die Frau, die ich spontan in meine Erzählung improvisiert habe? Ich nehme einen Schluck aus meiner Bierflasche, um ein bisschen Zeit für eine Erklärung zu haben, doch deine Frage kommt, bevor ich mir eine Antwort zurechtlegen kann.

_„Haben Sie Kinder?“_

Wie gut, dass ich das Bier noch im Mund habe. Ich schlucke ein bisschen langsamer als unbedingt nötig ist. Es schmeckt ekelig, aber es gibt mir die Zeit, die möglichen Antworten im Kopf durchzugehen. Schließlich entscheide ich mich für die einfachste.

_„Nein, hat sich nie ergeben.“_

Julia würde mir jetzt vermutlich vorwerfen, dass ich unsere Kinder verleugne, aber sie hat ja sowieso meistens wenig Verständnis für meinen Job. Dein Gesichtsausdruck sagt mir, dass du mit meiner Antwort zufrieden bist. Das allein zählt. Es ist mir wichtig, dass du wenigstens ein bisschen beruhigt sein kannst, weil du weißt, dass du mich so gut wie möglich vorbereitet hast. Ich stehe von meinem Platz auf dem Küchenblock auf und will mich gerade von dir abwenden, als du mich mit deiner nächsten Frage hinterrücks an die Wand nagelst.

_„Und die Frau?“_

Ich glaube, mein Gesichtsausdruck spricht Bände. Das triumphierende Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht und die herausfordernd verschränkten Arme tun es in jedem Fall. Du hast mich voll erwischt und das weißt du auch. Sofort setzt du nach.

_„Was ist aus ihr geworden?“_

Verdammt! Ich war gerade so stolz, dass ich bis jetzt alles so gut auf die Reihe bekommen habe und jetzt das. Langsam drehe ich mich zu dir zurück, nehme meinen Platz auf dem Küchenblock wieder ein, stütze den Fuß auf dem Stuhl vor mir ab. Meine Gedanken rasen auf der Suche nach einer Antwort, fieberhaft gehe ich die Legende durch auf der Suche nach einem Ansatzpunkt. Schließlich stürze ich mich auf das Naheliegendste.

_„Naja, wissen Sie… das war ‘ne ziemlich harte Zeit, nach dieser Insolvenz mit dem Sportstudio. Sie hat mich dann mit meinem…“_

Ich zögere kurz. Dieses triumphierende Funkeln in deinen Augen, das immer noch von der diebischen Freude kündet, mich erwischt zu haben, bringt mich auf eine Idee. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee ist, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir gerade mehr spielen als ernsthaft üben. Ich hoffe nur, mein Gesicht verrät mich nicht.

_„… na, ehrlich gesagt, ich hab‘ sie dann mit meinem besten Freund betrogen.“_

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde scheint es, als ob dir alle Gesichtszüge entgleisen. Wenn dem so war, fängst du dich schnell wieder. Du ziehst die Augenbrauen noch enger zusammen und siehst mich zweifelnd an.

_„Häh… ich denk‘, ich bin dein bester Freund.“_

So wie du dich plötzlich verkrampfst, scheint dir diese Feststellung wichtig zu sein. Weil du willst, dass ich dich meine, oder weil du es nicht willst? Ich hoffe auf Ersteres und beschließe, aufs Ganze zu gehen.

_„Na, eben!“_

Mit klopfendem Herzen beobachte ich deine Reaktion. Du zuckst fast unmerklich zusammen und spannst dich noch mehr an. Irgendetwas hat meine Antwort bei dir getroffen, ich bin mir nur noch nicht sicher was.

_„Ja… träum weiter.“_

Deine Augen strafen deine Worte Lügen. Du wendest schnell den Kopf ab, schaust aus dem Fenster, aber ich habe es trotzdem gesehen.

Ja, ich träume weiter. Und ich bin nicht der Einzige hier.

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
